Haze
by ebgb08
Summary: HP/Nikita Crossover. Harry as an immortal, masochistic, assasin living his life in a new world after being sentenced to death at the end of 5th year and sent through the veil.Super powered Harry.Mentions of Rape SLASH child abuse.I DONT OWN either HP/Nik.
1. Prologue

AN:This is going to be a Harry/Nikita crossover. My first chapter isn't really a chapter it's all the background to this story so no one is confused as while my story basically follows the Harry Potter books it also differs…A LOT lol so this, Prologue lets call it, should help keep the confusion at a minimum. Though if people do get confused over something I write or have any questions feel free to ask :D

PS: If anyone want's to write this so called 'background/Prologue' as an actual story feel free to do so :P If you wan't to take bits and pieces from this 'background/Prologue' go ahead but the actual story…please ask and get my permission before doinking it off of me :D Kay thanks 3

WARNING:!: THIS WILL HAVE SLASH, RAPE, MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE, SELF MEDICATION,…AND TONS OF OTHER VERY OFFENSIVE CRAP! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T FREAKING READ IT!...ehem…anywho on with the Prologue

Background for this story (though I will probably add some of this into the story in flashbacks, not too many though I don't really like them): (Harry has an eidetic memory and is a genius he does not show this genius at Hogwarts as he had read the texts written about him before getting on the express and knew what everyone was expecting him to be like and decides to play along to figure out why someone had obviously wanted him to be that way…just a warning lol and by texts I mean the one's at Flourish and Blotts not the actual HP books :P) Harry grew up being beaten, starved, whipped, raped, etc. you name it, it probably happened. So his magic turned his pain receptors into pleasure receptors, except for hunger pains. He does not feel physical pain because of this and is a pure masochist, meaning he LOVES pain and SERIOUSLY gets off on it.

In his first year when he was touching the stone as Voldemort flew through him, thus causing Riddle's primary spirit/soul to be killed and Harry to be made immortal as the stone fused with him causing, you guessed it immeasurable pleasure Yay! Harry's first orgasm lol. Once Dumbledore found this out, that Harry absorbed the stone not the orgasm :P, he took Harry's blood to figure out if there was some way to get it out of him and sent him back to the Dursley's.

Harry is again beaten, raped, sold, etc. until he goes back to Hogwarts everything is pretty much the same except when down in the Chamber Fawkes doesn't gouge the basilisk's eyes out and Harry looks in it's eyes though does not die. When the basilisk bites him, again, instead of being in immense pain he ends up having three orgasms in a row and finds out he can't die when he realizes he had looked into its eyes as well as having a ton of venom pumped through him. He stabs the fang into the diary saving Ginny and tells Dumbledore he stabbed the Basilisk through it's mouth and stabbed the Diary onto it's fang after it was dead. Dumbledore does not know that he looked in it's eyes or that he got bit though is suspicious of Harry not being overly hurt just having bumps and bruises.

3rd year when the Dementors show up on the train Harry goes into shock as he hasn't felt fear since he hasn't been in pain since he turned four and had no reason to fear what his Uncle was doing as it actually made him feel good. When he wakes up he realizes that him not feeling pain is very odd and looks in the library for the reason. He finds his answer in the psychology section where it describes similar situations as his where a child's magic causes their pain receptor's to change to pleasure receptors and how this is not a good thing as it does not show the child where his limits are and the child often dies when some internal injury, causing immense pleasure is gone untended. Harry is slightly panicked before he remembers that he supposedly can't die, and then reads further into the case finding out that what was done to him is definitely a bad thing and that he should not welcome his Uncle and his Uncle's friends to do what they have been doing. Harry cries for the first time since he was four for his lost innocence and decides that no matter what he won't go back to his Uncles. Everything else is pretty much the same except for the fact that he takes ancient runes and arithmancy as his electives. When he gets off the Hogwarts express he immediately calls the Knight bus and goes to gringotts and gets a credit card for his account and gets emancipation after showing his memories as proof that his aunt and uncle were unfit guardians and that Dumbledore had told him he had originally placed him there and that he had to stay with them making him unfit to be his magical guardian. This enabled the goblins to enact an ancient Pureblood law allowing Harry to be emancipated in both the eyes of the Ministry and in Magic as well. He stays at Potter Manor studying to be able to take control of his estate and to not have a proxy.

4th year everything happens the same except Harry gets to the cup even sooner and Cedric is not there to share it with, thus inadvertently saving his life. Cedric shows up just in time to see Harry's confused expression as he is portkeyed away and sends up red sparks immediately and alerts everyone as to what happened so when Harry's unconscious body is portkeyed back mangled, but still alive, though everyone says he should be dead, (and Harry does not inform them of his immortal status) with the dark mark etched on his naked chest everyone believes him that Voldemort is back. Voldemort had a ward on his Gaunt ring that caused whoever was nearest to retrieve said ring and wear it causing his Horcrux to be able to possess the person until he could get his own body. Thus, the reason Harry still had to be used in the ritual at the graveyard. Dumbledore has Snape, the real Moody, and Shacklebolt training Harry that summer at Grimmauld Place in Occlumency, hand to hand, DADA, strategies, animagaus (which causes them to find out he's a metamorphamagus which causes Tonks to be brought in to teach him as he can't become an animagus and in trying to figure out why they uncover that he is a metamorph), warding, and ward breaking.

5th year Harry spends searching for the Horcruxes with Dumbledore and destroys all but Nagini, when finding out that he could possibly be one they do a ritual to see if he is and find out it had been destroyed when the Sorcerer's stone was integrated into his system. When meeting Voldemort who has Nagini around his neck Harry is able to defeat him just as Sirius is pushed through the veil. He is stopped from going through and put on trial for the murder of Hermione and Ron who had been killed by Death Eaters and is sentenced to death, and is also pushed through the veil as Dumbledore told of his suspicions of him being immortal.

He is told by what seems to be a thousand voices at once that he cannot be allowed to pass on into the afterlife with his godfather so he will have to either be sent back or to a different world. Harry chooses a different world and ends up in one where magic able to be harnessed by anyone but him. He uses that to his advantage and creates an identity for himself and metamorphs himself to being around three years old and receded his scars so that he is not suspected of 'being up to no good.' When he 'turns' 6 his foster home is burned to the ground and all the kids under 10 are kidnapped by the Russian sex slave trafficker's where Alex is being kept as Sasha. Harry does not have any worries about where he is and after he comes to from being knocked unconscious is about to disapparate which is when he is injected with heroine witch while making him high as a kite also blocks his ability to use magic. (no this does not interfere with magic he has already done so his scars do not return nor does he return to his natural age.) Harry is kept drugged and is forced to be a sex slave for the gay and female clientel and meets Alex, as Sasha, and plans the escape with her through the continuous highs both of them go through. When they both are 14 they make a run for it and end up getting separated. Harry tries to get off the drugs but where it is normally painful for people to detox for Harry it is of course very pleasurable causing a recurring theme of getting hooked then detoxing in order to feel the high then the pleasure afterwards. Then two years later ends up in a bad crowd and goes to a party and happens to be the only one that doesn't die of overdose causing him to be arrested for manslaughter and is put in prison where Division makes sure he is declared dead from shock when the prison attempted to detox him and Harry is forced into Division. When he wakes up he is forced to detox fully and Division finds out about him being a masochist as the detox causes him to orgasm multiple times and he tries to have sex with his nearest guard. This is where the story begins.

AN :D ENJOY


	2. Chapter 1

AN: This starts right when Harry first wakes up in his new division cell/room detoxing. Hope you enjoy :P

WARNING:!: THIS WILL HAVE SLASH, RAPE, MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE, SELF MEDICATION,…AND TONS OF OTHER VERY OFFENSIVE CRAP! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T FREAKING READ IT!...ehem…anywho on with the story

Chapter one: Still Alive?

Moaning Harry ground his straining erection into the bed beneath him trying to find some sort of relief. Arching his back, hands clenching the sheets next to him, head thrown back in ecstasy, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Continuing his grinding he lowered his head to catch sight of a bewildered, beefy looking guy talking into some type of ear piece walking towards him. "Nngh, please!" Harry panted out then moaned again and pulling himself up further he pulled his legs under him and, when the guy got closer Harry ignored the three guys coming in the door after the first and launched himself at the first guy. He was caught and slammed into the ground by beefy guy number one who held him by his throat with one hand and Harry's hands in another, this just caused Harry's eyes to momentarily roll back in his head as another deep moan broke its way free of him and to grind up into the, very, solid man above him with a strangled, "Yeeesssss, mmm, please, hu hu moooree."

This caused the man's eyes to widen in realization and then mild horror as he realized that Harry hadn't been meaning to harm him but to 'jump his bones' so to speak. Releasing him as if he was a hot iron the man just about flew off of Harry causing the three other men to let out disbelieving chuckles. Harry groaned when he didn't have the man above him anymore and searched out the nearest person and attempted to stagger towards them in his pleasure induced haze after successfully climbing to his feet. This caused all of the men before him to take slightly panicked steps back until a stern voice called out, "Enough." The abruptness of the voice caused Harry to lose his focus on walking which in turn made him fall to his hands and knees, tearing another pleading moan from him. "Someone go get me Roan," The slightly older man said. When no one moved and continued to look at Harry in disbelief the man, who seemed to be in charge said, "Now!" That got all of them moving and soon all that were left was Harry and the one in charge.

Harry's head flew back as another detox pulse ran through his body wrenching a strangled gasping moan from him. "Nnghhhhh, pleeaaase!" his breath came out in short sharp pants as he tried to find release but not finding it without some other stimulus. "Hmmm, this _is_ unexpected. We did not know you were a masochist as well as a junkie. Though this probably explains why you were known as the "Crasher" on the streets, we did wonder about that. Not to worry, Roan will be here soon and put you to rights." The man stood with arms crossed seemingly amused as he watched Harry struggle to the bed then start to grind into the mattress as if there were no tomorrow.

Just as another pulse ran through his body the door opened to allow a man wearing rectangular spectacles with a long black trench coat to step into the room. The new man took in the sight before him stoically before looking to the man in charge without a word and raised an eyebrow. "We seem to have a little Masochist on our hands Roan; he is currently detoxing from Heroin, and seems to be having trouble getting fulfillment your help would be appreciated. Help him, or don't, whichever you do just tell Michael when he's done detoxing so he can tell him about his new…home. Do have fun, won't you?" With that the man in charge left with a smirk leaving the man with a trench coat to turn towards Harry, who had ignored whatever the two men had been saying and was now both fisting himself and roughly twisting his nipple trying to get off on the extra stimulus, with no success causing him to sob out another pleading moan.

The man, so called Roan, walked towards him and pulled up his shirt to show his whip scarred back drawing a, "Hmmm." Out of Roan. He dug his fingernail into one of the scars and dragged it down leaving a raised welt in it's wake, and causing Harry to practically screech in ecstasy. Merely blinking Roan took his knife out to see if it would cause pain instead of pleasure he drew a shallow cut onto Harry's back and watched as he tried to force more of the knife into himself as well as trying to grind himself into the mattress beneath him at the same time. "Huh, a true masochist then." Roan muttered to himself, then shrugging, he drew three more lines into Harry's back following some scars already there. This last pushed Harry over the edge and into orgasmic bliss with a loud cry of, "oh gods yes!" Roan merely wiped his knife off and put it away watching as Harry collapsed and twitched in bliss. When Harry came around he was still detoxing and it had only been ten minutes since he had passed out and already he was hard as a rock again. Looking around to see if the man who had finally helped him cum was still there, he found him watching him from a chair to his left with a flogger in his hand.

The flogger was black leather with heavy looking ends and made Harry just about drool from the mere thought of it striking him. "Oh please! Yessss!" His tongue came out to lick his lips, before a pulse went through him causing him to arch off the bed with his head thrown back once again. When he felt hands flip him over he practically purred when he felt the floggers' heavy ends trailing his side. Then the pleasure crashed over him sending him through orgasm after orgasm as Roan reared back and let loose with the flogger whose ends turned out to be dipped in hydrofluoric acid as he heard his skin sizzle and the _'feeling' _oh gods the feeling was pure unadultured pleasure that raced through his veins which he hadn't felt since being bitten by the basilisk in his old world.

A haze fell over him as his last orgasm left him and Roan stopped his relentless flogging. Harry moaned as his cock gave an interested twitch when Roan stroked his flayed back, but it was not enough to get him hard again as he seemed to finally be completely spent. Letting out a pleased sigh Harry slipped into oblivion with a smile tugging his lips.

Roan cocked his head then down at the extremely bloodied back which if Harry had been faking or even been just slightly masochistic, he would not have had so many orgasms nor would he have been able to fake the ecstasy that had literally dripped off his voice. There also was not a single drug that could cause him to be able to either fake it or be able to get an erection so many times.

He had never actually met or known of anyone who got off on so much pain. He pulled the briefcase he had brought with him over and set about cleaning him up so that the recruit would at least be presentable when Michael came to put him through a tiny orientation for their base. Then Roan left to inform Michael that the recruit was done detoxing and would wake in approximately 24 hours, when he finished that, he briefed Percy on his findings then left for home.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Hey again! I'm trying to get as much of this story down as I can as I have a bad habit of forgetting to put my thoughts to paper (computer :P) and I actually reeeeaaaallly want to see this story till the end :D So here we go

("talking") denotes Russian

"talking" English

Chapter 2: Old Friends

Harry nuzzled the extremely soft pillow below his cheek in complete bliss as he slowly woke up from his orgasm induced sleep. Hearing someone clear their throat caused him to lazily turn his head to glance at the very handsome man standing by his bed looking highly amused at his slow waking.

"Morning, Harry." Harry blinked confused on what exactly was going on and groggily asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Michael, and you are currently no longer in prison. For that matter you are technically no longer alive," Harry merely smiled serenely at Michael as his gravelly voice washed over him, unperturbed by the, what should have been shocking news. Seeing that Harry had little to no reaction he went on, "You were declared dead and cremated on October 31st, you're ashes," here Michael placed a portfolio with a picture of a crypt on it in front of the now sitting recruit, "are stored here. You are being offered a second chance. You, however have to work for it." Harry looked in interest at his supposed resting spot, thinking that if he had been cremated it would have sucked trying to reassemble in that tiny of a space, before figuring his magic would have just blown his ashes out the cracks and down onto the pavement below.

"Hmmm, what do I get out of this?" As the last syllable was heard Michael had him turned over and his arm twisted into what undoubtedly would have been very painful, for anyone but Harry of course, who just moaned and ground his still flaccid cock into the bed as it was still too soon to show any interest. Hearing that moan Michael let go and looked at Harry with a sort of bemused look on his face before smirking.

"You get a second chance at life one not filled with prison bars and disgusting food, and access to one of our most sadistic agents, though whether he will actually give you the time of day or not, well that's your problem." Harry stared at him bored till the sadistic agent part filtered through causing a slow smile to cross his face.

"Alright then what do I have to do?"

"Learn. Learn how to walk right, to work in a team. Learn how to serve your country, instead of just yourself. When you're dressed knock on the door it is just now lunch time so you can join the other recruits. We introduced another new recruit just this morning, we did not expect your…recovery to take so long. She might be a bit difficult so just stay out of her way if things…get out of hand." A peculiar look passed over Michael before he turned and knocked on the door to be let out. With a parting shot of, "don't take too long." He stepped out the door and closed it firmly.

Harry stretched leisurely sighing in contentment at the feeling of the reopening of the wounds on his back, the bandages around his torso snuggly fit so as to slow the blood flow. Pulling on the white t-shirt and grey sweat pants and hoodie, he glanced around at the bare room before shrugging and knocking on the door. Stepping out when they opened the door he glanced at the man before doing a double take and letting a slow smile cross his face when he recognized the beefy man who freaked out when he practiced frottage on him, causing the man to frown and shift away from him. Chuckling lowly he turned towards Michael and nodded to show he was ready.

After grabbing his tray with food on it Harry was pointed towards the dining area just in time to see a familiar brown headed girl walk down the stairs to sit by herself. Wondering what was so familiar he ignored the dark girl turning sideways to look at the girl he stopped by. Once he was so close he realized why she was so familiar and a pleased smile took over his face as the girl still hadn't looked up at him.

("Why this is a pleasant surprise! How on earth did you come to be here Sasha?) The girl looked up shocked and slightly panicked at the unexpected address, when she saw who it was she was up so quickly people watching were left feeling slightly dizzy and Harry wound up with an armful of the girl.

("Harry! Oh my gosh! How did I get here? Forget that how did YOU get here? You were supposed to get clean! So what excuse did Division have to get you here? And my actual name is Alexandra, though I go by Alex most of the time.") The newly named Alex looked Harry over noticing the straight even bumps seen through his shirt and felt them, ("Are you hurt? What happened? When did you get here? Did these guys do this to you? I'll kill them!") Alex looked ready to murder someone before Harry patted her on the head to settle her down something no one else could do otherwise they would have a chunk ripped out of them before they could say 'help'.

("Now, now no need to panic I do believe we are drawing an audience,") Harry drawled out causing Alex to step away from Harry quickly and saw that indeed they had drawn an audience including the dark girl from before who looked slightly pissed not being able to follow what was being said as she hadn't gotten to learn Russian yet.

"How do you know each other? No one knows each other from before they get here!" Alex looked ready to kill a hoe then Harry stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders crossing them in front, his chin in the crook of her neck, causing Alex to instinctively relax into him.

"Hmmm, and who is this? A friend of yours Alex? But no. She is much to crude for that." When Harry's drawling voice finished Jaden's eyes widened in anger before taking a swing at them both causing Harry's eyes to go ice cold and in a move too quick for most to see he had Alex behind him and Jaden pinned against the nearest bench, before the Division agents pried him off of her, though he did not put up a fight and relaxed into the grip knowing it was the quickest way to get released. Alex watched nervously as the shouts died down while Jaden struggled to get loose in order to get at Harry, who seemed not at all concerned that he may have a girl now wanting to kill him as he had already been released except for a rather tight grip on his upper arm.

"Yes, I would like to know how you two know each other as well." Alex looked at Harry panicked only to relax as he smiled reassuringly at her before answering in a pleasant, very suggestive voice to the woman standing above them, "I would love to answer any question such a lovely woman such as yourself would ask me shall we go somewhere, private, to speak." The woman's eyes narrowed before she inclined her head and turned sideways with a tilt of her head in a, 'come this way' sort of look.

Tucking Alex's hand into the bend of his arm and led the slightly stumbling girl gracefully up the stairs to the viper waiting on them.

AN: OH NOOOOOoooooo…..lol okay this is where I leave you guys I kinda rushed this but I have to get to class to hope you enjoy please review! :D


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** Kay done with classes :D here's another…lol like I said I'm trying to crank these out while I still have the inspiration :P I would like to know if anybody has a preference on who should end up with Harry I will more than likely be a guy and it will have to be a guy from the Nikita series unless you want an OC ;) tell me what you'd like and I'll see what I can do

**PS**: Thanks for the reviews krynny and WizardsGirl :D I hope you continue to like this story

("Russian")

"English"

Chapter 3: Catching up

Looking around the elegant room Harry absently patted Alex's arm when she clutched it looking a little over whelmed. When he saw the gorgeous floor length red dress, he chuckled, at the obvious attempt to try and get Alex's feminine side to go 'ga-ga' over it. Apparently Amanda had wanted it to get Alex talking, having needed something to open with the overly tense girl beside him. Amanda's smooth slightly husky voice called out, "Wait here. And do try not to ruin anything."

Harry once again chuckled realizing the ploy for what it was and slightly waved his hand so that any recording devices would only hear and see what he wanted them to just in time to have a frantic teenager gripping his forearms tightly looking up at him desperately. "Harry, please! Why are you here? It's not safe! You need…" Harry smiled at her reassuringly and easily got out of her hold.

("I assure you Alex I am perfectly fine. I was blamed for the overdoses of a whole lot of people I was partying with one night as I was the only one not to do so. This place apparently saw fit to 'Give me a second chance.' I will humor them for now, but you know me Alex, I only stay someplace as long as it benefits me, or keeps my interest. Now why are you here? I know for a fact that you got clean, the charm I put on you showed me that you got clean two years after we got away. I figured you were finally safe and went my own way.") Harry held her loosely in his arms feeling her relax against him, old habits die hard after all, and let a pleased smile cross his face.

Alex swallowed hard before shakily saying, ("I had help, I was pretty bad Harry, after we got split up, I didn't know what to do and this guy, Ronnie, found me happened to have smack so I got some from him and would have stayed there until..until Nikita, a, a rogue agent from here rescued me and gave me a reason to live again! Harry! These are the people who killed my family Harry. I'm helping her take down division you can't stay here! You need to get out! They will just drag you in, these people Harry are so much worse than Vlad! They can find you anywhere and will kill you! Please! You gotta believe me, Harr…")

Harry pulled her to him and reassured her. ("It's okay Alex, I believe you. However, I will not just let you do this alone. Tell this Nikita about me, though leave out my, hmmm, 'special talents' for now. I know how to spot corruption when I see it Alex and this place is fit to burst with it. I may not have a ton of money like these guys do but I sure as hell can disappear a hell of a lot faster than they would ever be able to track.") Here Harry allowed his face to fill out slightly and his hair to turn blonde with eyes the shade of a deep ocean blue and a pig nose. Alex relaxed with a slight giggle remembering the trick he used to show her in order to make her laugh; having been told that he was a failed experiment long ago.

("I, I had thought it was a hallucination my mind made up. I'm, really happy to see you again Harry. I was so scared when you were torn from me in that parade we stumbled on. I didn't think I'd ever see you again.") Tears escaped her clenched eyes as she clutched the front of his shirt tightly. Hushing her Harry hugged her then led her to look at the dress that was obviously meant for her.

In the operations room, Birkoff a techy, was leaning back in his chair as Amanda, Percy, and Michael all stood around him as they watched the two recruits reuniting with each other. What they heard was a little different than what was actually said, though they didn't know that. They saw Harry chuckle looking at the red dress amused, then Alex flung herself at him saying, ("Oh my gosh Harry! What happened? How'd you get here? I didn't even know you were still alive!")

At this Percy's head tilted slightly and his lips pursed. Harry returned, ("I assure you Alex I am perfectly fine. I was blamed for the overdoses of a whole lot of people I was partying with one night as I was the only one not to do so. This place apparently saw fit to 'Give me a second chance.' Whatever. Though they do have someone, very, interesting I'd like to get to know") The four spying on the teens all glanced at each other a little worried before catching Harry's roll of his shoulders, then Birkoff sort of blushed, Michael's lip quirked, Amanda rolled her eyes, and Percy smirked. ("I thought you were going to try and get clean afterwards? I mean I obviously did but, well I loved the crash as much as the high.") Here Harry smirked a little at Alex who blushed and giggled a bit.

("I, I was pretty bad Harry, after we got split up I didn't know what to do and this guy, Ronnie, found me I was able to get smack from him and would have stayed there until..until me and Ronnie tried to rob this store for more meds and he, he killed this guy! Harry I swear I didn't do it! I just wanted some more smack! I swear!") They all rolled their eyes a little but kept focused on any move the two made.

("It's okay Alex, I believe you. Besides I know you. When you get high all you think about is the smack, the next hit. Killing someone would take a lot more than some guy getting in your way. You never did work that way.")

("I, I had thought you were a hallucination my mind made up. I'm, really happy to see you again Harry. I was so scared when you were torn from me in that parade we stumbled on. I didn't think I'd ever see you again.") Tears escaped her clenched eyes as she clutched the front of his shirt tightly. Hushing her Harry hugged her then led her to look at the dress Amanda had set out for just that purpose.

Amanda was the first to speak, "Well, that was interesting. Did Roan notice if there were any tattoos on Harry's back?"

Percy looked at her out of the corner of his eye and said, "Yes, a tribal butterfly. I thought maybe he had been high when he had gotten it but now it makes more sense. These two were part of the same human trafficking ring. And when they escaped they obviously wanted something to signify that they were finally free to change. Anyway, Michael, Nikita has sprung one of our mouse traps at her foster father's home. Take Roan and check it out, will you? Amanda? Try and see if you can figure out what their relationship is to each other, we may be able to use it." With that Percy walked out without looking back.

Michael rolled his eyes, nodded to the two and left to find Roan. Amanda glanced at the two shown quietly conversing on the monitor before swiftly making her way to her office ignoring Birkoff's attempt to say something causing him to grimace at her back before turning to check his computers.


End file.
